


Break up, break down

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [10]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony finally gathers the courage to break up with Ty. Everything should be much better now. But Ty smiles as he walks away and Tony's world crashes arond him.





	Break up, break down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Bad breakup"
> 
> I've only ever had one breakup and it was good so this was completely outside my experiences. I also don't know anything about Tiberius other than what I've seen other people write so ops? Also this story moved into areas I'm not comfortable neither writing nor reading so that was fun as well. But it was nice to write some angsty after all the attempted fluff I've done these past days.
> 
> Anyway enjoy Tony hurting :D

”It's over, Ty.”

Tony tried to held his back straight, tried to keep his face firm. Inside he was quivering and Tiberius seemed to be able to sense it because he got closer, traced his hand along Tony's cheek.

”What are you talking about?”

Tony almost took a step back, but managed to stay his ground. Ty must have noticed his slight flinch because his hand gripped Tony's shoulder and pulled him closer.

”Us. We're done.”

”I'm not sure I understand what you're saying”, Ty purred and leaned in close, nibbled on Tony's ear and Tony couldn't contain the shiver of fear and pleasure. Ty knew his buttons.

”I'm...” Tony swallowed his nervousness. This was what he wanted. ”I'm breaking up with you.”

Ty's grip on his shoulder got firmer, almost hurt. It was hurting and Tony whimpered.

”Are you sure you want to do that?”

There was a threat in Ty's voice and Tony almost took it back, almost regretted it. He swallowed again.

”Yes. We're done. I can't do this any longer.”

”I haven't been anything but kind to you.”

Ty's hand traced along his arm, his ass, moved towards his dick and he took a step back. Ty's hand fell and his eyes got darker. Tony shivered.

”Well then, if this is what you want.”

”It is.”

But he wasn't so sure any longer. Ty nodded, turned his back to Tony and walked away. Tony's body started shaking, his knees wouldn't hold and he fell to the ground. His hands were shaking, he could barely breathe. But it was over. He was free.

Rhodey shook him awake. He blinked, pulled the cover over his head, but Rhodey pulled it off him again.

”Tones, I need you awake.”

”Whatizzit?”

”Bad news. And I mean bad.”

”Not before coffee.”

”Yeah sorry, no can do. Up with you.”

He pulled Tony into a sitting position and gestured at the television. Tony blinked owlishly but as the sounds from the television started to make sense and register in his brain the colour drained from his face. His stomach was empty but it was protesting wildly as he watched himself getting pounded by a blurred person on the screen. He knew who that was.

”Tones, breathe.”

Tony tried, but his lungs wouldn't cooperate. Rhodey's hands were on his shoulders, massaged them. Tony leaned forward, supported himself on his knees. Slowly oxygen returned to his chest and he could breathe. His body was shaking. He hadn't known Ty had recorded them. And now the whole world had seen it, his mother would know, Howard... Tony couldn't breathe again. He hid his face in his hands.

”Howard is going to kill me. What am I going to do?”

”We'll figure it out Tones, don't worry.”

But he couldn't stop.

Everyon in the school knew, everyone had seen the videos. Because it wasn't just one. People had bullied him before because he was brash and didn't know how human interaction worked and because he was so much younger than them, but after the tapes spread it got worse. He was dragged behind the school and beaten senseless. Rhodey found him and helped him back to their dorm, patched him up and barely left his side after that. But they had different classes and couldn't stay together all of the time.

Sometimes he saw Ty in the corridors. Ty with his sweet smile that was a lot more predatory than Tony had ever seen before. His hand would brush against Tony's, his eyes would dance over Tony's body as he licked his lips. Tony shuddered and hurried away as fast as his legs could carry him. Ty steered clear of him when Rhodey was next to him but the moment Rhodey was gone Ty would slide in, touch him, whisper to him.

”This is all your fault.”

He tried to argue, but Ty slammed him against the lockers, pressed against him.

”You forced my hand, Tony. I didn't want to do this. I loved you.”

Tony couldn't breathe. People passed by them, sneered at him, laughed at him. Ty pressed his lips against Tony, undid the zipper of Tony's pants. Tony's stomach was turning and he pushed Ty away. Someone caught him, glared at Tony but Tony ran, didn't stop until he was safe back in his and Rhodey's dorm and curled up under his bed.

Howard was furious at him. His face was red and he towered over Tony and Tony felt like he was five again, terrified of his father that had just raised a hand at him. Despite the fear that clawed in him he held his back straight, listened as Howard yelled, didn't defend himself, didn't say anything. Howard hit him, broke a whiskey bottle against his head. He stumbled, fell, and Howard kicked him for breaking the bottle and wasting good whiskey. Black spots danced infront of Tony's eyes, warm liquid dripped from the side of his head onto the carpet and Howard kicked him again, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the study.

He spent the rest of the weekend locked in one of the closets in the mansion. He couldn't make any trouble in there. He was almost happy when he got back to the school.

It always came back to Ty. Ty found him hiding behind the school, Ty always zoomed in on him in the corridors, Ty sat next to him in their shared classes. Ty had spread the movies, Ty helped spreading the word that Tony was nothing more than a cheap whore who liked it rough. Tony wanted to never leave his room again, but he couldn't, he had classes and tests. He stopped going to parties for a while, but somehow that made it worse because then he was a coward so he started attending parties again, got brasher than he had been before, held his back straighter, made out with more people. If they wanted him to be a whore he could be one.

Rhodey spent every night after a party putting him back together again. Watched movies with him, let him cry, helped him when he threw up. But when Rhodey wasn't there, when Rhodey was back home with his family, Tony's feet took him to the roof. He would sit at the edge, stare at the ground. _Jump_, his brain would whisper to him. _No one would bat an eye._ But he knew his mama would so he didn't. Instead he scratched at his arms, scratched at the wounds he had gotten in the lab or from his classmates until his fingers became bloody.

Ty found him there one night, his words sweet as honey and Tony hung to them as if his life depended on it. He clung to Ty's arm, let Ty kiss him, press him against the roof. Ty's tongue in his mouth, Ty's hand under his shirt. Tony cried, didn't want it, but Ty was there, Ty was whispering sweet promises in his ear, sweet nicknames. No one else would ever want him, would ever love him the way Ty did and Tony just wanted someone to love him. Ty grabbed his hand, led it into his pants, forced him to wrap it around Ty's dick. Tony tried pulling away but Ty held it there. He was hard, Tony's cheeks were wet.

”No one else wants you”, Ty whispered.

Ty's hand was on Tony's pants, pushing them down. Tony's brain intoxicated, his limbs uncoordinated and slow. Ty rolled him over, his stomach protested, his head was spinning and he blacked out. Ty was gone when he came to it again, his pants and boxers equally gone and he threw up, curled into a ball and threw up again. His body was painful, he couldn't distinguish one pain from an other. He glanced at the edge of the roof, slowly pulled himself closer to it, leaned over it. His fingers gripped the edge, his knuckles turned white.

No one else wanted him, he didn't want it ever again. The break up had meant everything for him, but nothing for Ty. He leaned further over the edge. Letting go would be so simple. His fingers gripped the edge tighter. He rocked back and forth, let go of the edge, tightened his grip over it. His stomach cramped, revolted, and bile came up, hit the pavement far beneath him. His eyes tried to focus on it but they couldn't. There were water in them, water on his cheek, water falling from his face. He leaned over the edge again. It should be enough, he should try to land on his head, he should... He took a shaky breath. Someone was calling for him. Maybe it was death, maybe it was his destiny. Maybe he was always meant to end here.

He let go.


End file.
